Student's Guide to Surviving Raccoon High
by Wootabulous
Summary: Jill, forced once again to move due to her Father's job is sick of moving. She just wants to stay in an area long enough to make good friends and graduate. Add the enigmatic Christopher Redfield into the equation and watch sparks fly. C/J, J/S, L/A, C/S
1. New Beginnings

**It is against my better reasoning then to post ANOTHER story. Yes, how stupid of me.**

**However, since holidays are coming up, that means I will be able to FINISH Resident Evil 5! and then post more chapters for that story, and also post chapters for this one.**

**Anyway, if anyone wants to be a beta-reader for this story, please PM me, since this story may seemed utterly cliched, and I don't exactly want that. **

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil characters belong to Capcom, not to me. I earn no profit in writing this story, but I do get the satisfaction of writing it =].**

**Anyway, I've found a pattern with my two RE fics, that it is always from Jill's side. So, for this story I'll try mix it up, main focus on Jill and Chris, but character development, pairings with others also included, I Shall Not Neglect Them!...I hope.**

**Enough ranting on, please read and enjoy~  
**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill awoke, groaning at the sunlight peeking through her curtain. Her alarm clock ran soon after, annoying the brunette to no end. Bashing the head of her clock with an angry palm, she padded her way into the bathroom. Under the shower head's water she sighed, head down. Her father had mucked up again on a job, and they had to move...once again.

'_The perks of being a thief's daughter' she thought._

She sighed, pulling on a black top, a blue sweater and dark blue jeans. Running the comb through her hair, she walked downstairs to where she heard singing. Her father sung to a song on the radio as he cooked her pancakes, flipping them haphazardly. Jill took a seat at the table, and Dick turned to see her.

"Ahh, awake I see. Hope you have a good time at your new school hey? Eat up, you'll need it" said Dick cheerfully, shoving a cooked pancake onto an awaiting plate and placed it next to Jill.

Jill frowned at him, before picking up a knife and fork, and grabbing a bottle of sauce.

"Honey, I'm really sorry about this. I'm...thinking about giving it up. I'm getting too old for this, and I'm rarely around to look after you" he said, looking at her.

Jill looked at her father with surprise.

"What about money? Who's going to pay for all of this?" asked Jill, motioning to the house, and the newly bought furniture.

Dick grinned.

"I have a lot more money than you think missy. And I'll get a normal job, 9-5, be someone normal for once" he said.

Jill pointed at him, eyes full of triumph as she had spotted a weakness.

"If you have so much money, why do I have such a lousy allowance?" she asked.

"Because you're not 18 yet" said Dick with a sneer, holding his ground.

They broke up into laugher, smiling at each other. Jill knew her father made sacrifices for her, she had no right to judge him, even if he often broke the law.

"I'm serious honey. I'm...tired of always having to move. I'm sure you are too. It's time to get settled down; I've done enough to secure your college fund. You can go to college, I'll get a job, and it'll all be fine" said Dick.

Jill rubbed her arms at the chilliness of the room. The climate was different to where she moved from Springvale.

"I hope so" she mumbled.

Jill stood outside the school, staring from the gate she stood at.

"Racoon City High" she muttered, glancing up at the large imposing school building, before sighing and walking into the hallway. Looking at the map in her hands, she navigated her way through the crowd towards the office. A professional looking lady with glasses looked up from her computer.

"Hi...I'm a new student here. Valentine...Jill Valentine?" asked Jill.

"Valentine...Jill Valentine...oh yes. Of course, the new student" replied Ingrid Hunnigan.

Hunnigan walked towards the drawers, pulling out several books and pamphlets. The stack steadily grew.

"Here are your materials; your timetable is on the top. Most of those pamphlets and booklets are for events that will happen throughout the year. I hope you enjoy your time at Racoon City High" she said with a smile, although her tone was neutral.

Jill thanked her and walked away with a frown.

'Slightly odd' thought Jill.

She made her way down the crowded hallways, her expert navigation and map reading lessons from her dad helping her to her classroom. Most students were already there, eyeing her. Jill noticed that a few too many males were drooling at her. That was to be expected, she had been the girl every guy wanted as their girlfriend in her old school. She walked over to the large teacher in front of the desk.

"Ahh, you must be Jill. I'm Mr. Burton, your maths teacher" he said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah" she replied.

Barry glanced at the clock, then at the students. Only two seats were left, one near the front near a quiet looking red haired girl who was glancing at her books, a pen stuck behind an ear. A student rushed in just as the bell rang, skidding to a stop.

"Redfield, you're late" roared Barry, at the dark haired student who had his head down, wearing a cap to the side, his hood up and had his head down with his hands in his pockets.

"Yo, Mr. Burton, my feet are inside the doorway, hence when the bell rang, I was inside your classroom" he said, a smirk forming on his lips before he headed towards the back.

Barry instantly had a headache, smacking his palm against his head. The class laughed at Chris's antics. Jill, who was momentarily ignored, the focus on most of the class was on her again, except for 'Redfield,' who was just sitting down.

"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by Redfield, we have a new student. This is Jill Valentine, and I hope you make her feel welcome" said Barry.

Jill smiled shyly and waved, before rushing slightly to her seat. At that moment, she received a wave of lustful looks from guys, and hateful glares from their girlfriends. Jill sighed softly.

'_Already hatred and it's my first day. I hope this day doesn't get any worse' thought Jill._

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Chambers, nice to meet you" the red haired girl said to her softly next to her.

Jill nodded back, a small smile on her lips.

"Jill Valentine, glad to see not all the girls hate me" she replied dryly, a grimace on her lips.

Rebecca giggled, a hand hiding her mouth. She glanced at Jill who seemed like an angel. She looked like she could be a supermodel or something.

"Trust me, meet my friends. They're so much better than these superficial robots" she replied.

Jill giggled with her and started a hushed conversation until Barry stood up, his hulking frame an intimidating sight.

'_He clearly hits the gym once in a while' thought Jill._

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's roll!" he said with a cheerful smile, and groans from the rest of the class.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill sighed as she and Rebecca walked out of the classroom.

"Tired already?" asked Rebecca.

"It was a long move. Haven't had too much sleep, and there's still junk to unpack at home" mumbled Jill.

Rebecca smiled.

"You don't happen to have physics next do you?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yeah, I do. D-14?" asked Jill tentatively.

Rebecca gave a happy sound, and smiled.

"Come on, let's go. You can meet some of the gang" said Rebecca with a smile.

Jill nodded, but secretly inside she was happy that she would know someone in her next class.

The gang proceeded to be Ada Wong, a beautiful and slender asian teenager, with a love for the colour red. Claire Redfield, brash and outspoken yet overly stubborn and protective of her friends, and also happened to be one of the most popular girls at school. Sheva Alomar, a beautiful African girl who also happened to be kind and caring, however she hid a fierce determination behind her naturally sweet self. And finally Rebecca whom she had already met, extremely intelligent and shy, somewhat lacking in self-esteem and confidence, but they were growing. Jill found herself fitting in just nicely with her new friends. They happened to have the next classes of physics and chemistry together, which Jill was glad. They were awesome girls, and she was glad she had made friends in her first day who were decent and not two-faced sluts she had somehow put up with.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"Finally, lunch time" uttered Claire in pure joy as they walked out of chemistry class.

"I'm so sick of Wesker glancing at me" muttered Ada.

"You don't get sick when Leon glances at you" smirked Claire.

"Shut up" she mumbled, her cheeks hinted with red.

Jill took notes of the behaviours of her friends. It seemed to her that Ada liked Leon, Sheva was the girlfriend of a guy called Josh, Rebecca was simply too shy to get a boyfriend and Claire seemed disinterested in most guys, saying that most of the guys dying to be her boyfriend simply weren't her type. They moved into the cafeteria, grabbing their lunch from the kindly cafeteria ladies and sitting down on a table close to the lunch line. Sheva snorted, glancing behind her before brushing her fringe out of her face. Claire grimaced slightly, before she relaxed and proceeded to eat her salad. Jill looked at them puzzled.

"What's going on?" asked Jill, a frown on her features.

Ada pointed to a group of people sitting near them, who sat at a large table, filled with a bunch of guys and girls. She noticed all of them seemed somewhat superficial and uptight in one way or another, exerting a 'you don't even think about going near me' aura, opposed to their own 'feel free to stop by for a chap' aura that Claire and her group seemed to produce.

"The 'popular' group as they like to think of themselves, except no one likes them. Arrogant and cocky, urgh! They sicken me" muttered Sheva.

"Not to mention rude, mean and disgustful creatures" exclaimed Rebecca slightly louder than she had intended.

People around them stopped, and Rebecca's eyes widened, before slouching down with a blush. Jill glanced at them, and they looked up at her staring. Two of the large group got up, walking towards them, a clear confident swagger in their steps. Three others moved off, heading towards a nervous looking guy who was looking around for his friends.

"Well, look who it is" muttered a beautiful blonde girl, who happened to have an ugly sneer on her face.

Jill at that instant had the urge to slap that ugly sneer off her face, and needed all her willpower not to slap her.

"What do you want Alexia?" asked Ada, glaring daggers at her.

Alexia, not phased the littlest glared right back. If daggers could kill, Jill was certain Ada would of pinned Alexia to Antartica and back.

"Oh, I'm interested to know if the new girl wants to hang out with us, instead of you losers" she replied, confidently.

This girl's confidence was starting to annoy Jill, and she clenched her fists tightly to contain herself.

"Go die in a fire" shot Claire back.

"Oh, so harsh. I'm hurt" said Alexia sarcastically.

A seemingly male version of Alexia stood forward, also like Alexia he was good-looking, but far too snobbish for Jill's liking.

"Come on darling, I'm sure you'll fit in with us much better. Plus, you can get to know me" he said, a confident smirk on his face.

Jill smiled as politely as she could at them, not wanting to make any more enemies.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline. I like this group" she said softly.

Alexia filled up with rage, obviously shown to always get her way.

"I'll get you for this. People would die to get an invite into MY group" she muttered, and the two of them stalked away.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

A loud noise filled the cafeteria. The three guys Alexia's group stood surrounding a smaller nervous looking boy, who had dropped his tray of food accidently in fear. If there was one thing Jill hated, it was bullies who picked on weaker people. She had the urge to stand up and yell and scream or do something, but for the moment she sat, although rather tense. The two lunch ladies were in the kitchen, and were distracted, both on the phone talking deep in the kitchen.

"Yo chickenheart, where's our money" said one loud enough for half the cafeteria to hear.

The cafeteria fell silent and they watched the scene unfold.

The guy, whom Jill would later on find out was Brad looked terrified.

"W-what money?" he stuttered.

He was shoved onto the ground by a guy wearing glasses.

"Our money you asshole. Give it to us" he replied calmly.

"I...I don't owe you anything!" yelled Brad in defiance, only to receive a kick to the face.

Brad whimpered, trying to get away, holding one hand to his face. Jill cheered inside for the poor guy to get away, but a foot from a large bully known as Jack Krauser stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going" he said coldly.

"Why doesn't anyone help him?" muttered Jill to her friends, itching to stand up.

Sheva looked sadly to her.

"Those three are the trio, Albert Wesker, Jack Krauser and Sergei Vladimir. They are the toughest bullies in the school, and unfortunately they pick on Brad. Some people had stood up to them before, but they've been beaten to a bloody pulp after school" said Ada sadly, thinking of Leon showing up to school with stiches and a black eye, along with a nasty limp.

"They wouldn't do it if Chris was here" said Rebecca.

Claire was speaking hurriedly into her phone, and she shut it, a frown on her face.

"Chris said he's coming, even though I hate to get him into trouble" said Claire, a determined look in her eye.

"Chris?" asked Jill tentatively.

Sheva smiled softly.

"The most popular guy at school who's also an enigma, almost everyone likes him. And all the girls love him...well except for maybe a few" explained Sheva.

"If Chris is so popular, why isn't he here right now in this cafeteria surrounded by the 'ladies' " said Jill sarcastically.

"Probably dancing with his friends or something to some retarded hip hop or break dancing beat" said Ada.

"Also, Chris is...mphhh!" exclaimed Rebecca, her mouth muffled by Claire's hand.

Claire whispered something into Rebecca's ear, and she nodded. Brad was cowering. He was hoping that someone would save him, although his chances were extremely slim. Wesker pulled him up by his collar, raising his fist back and was about to punch again, when a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. Someone who made his blood boil.

"Yo Wesker, drop him" said a voice, of Chris leaning against the cafeteria wall, chewing gum calmly.

Girls swooned in the room, and Jill's eyes widened as she recognised the voice from this morning.

'_It's the guy from maths! The one wearing a hoodie and the cap' thought Jill wildly. _

_It was only then did Jill get a look at the enigma who was Chris Redfield. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He was also extremely good looking, and his aura was one of calm yet unpredictability. A strange mix, which was to most girls alluring, drawing them closer to him._

"Redfield" sneered Wesker, dropping Brad.

"You know what I told you about picking on people weaker than you" replied Chris, his eyes showing his anger, yet his voice was alluringly calm.

Wesker spread his arms.

"What are you going to do about it huh pretty boy? Your friends aren't here, who's going to save you? Your mom? Last time you told me this, you got your ass handed to you" said Wesker with a grin.

Chris laughed, walking up towards the group. He watched the group tense up. Wesker pocketed his glasses, showing he was ready for a fight should it come down to it.

'_He's got a sexy laugh' thought Jill, watching the scene happily, cheering secretly for Chris._

'_Go Chris, kick his ass!' she thought._

"FYI, it was a three on one situation and you had jumped me. You needed your boyfriends to jump one person, and by surprise. Not to mention you were armed with baseball bats and hockey sticks" came Chris's reply, full of confidence.

His calm demeanour changed, to one of danger with his eyes hinting it. Wesker's group tensed up even more.

"I don't want any trouble yo, but stay the hell away from him" said Chris, walking right up to the group.

Brad looked on from a distance, unsure of what to do, Wesker sneered at him, Sergei laughed and Krauser grinned. Wesker then suddenly pushed Chris backwards, but Chris didn't fall down to Jill's surprise. Wesker frowned, although it quickly was replaced with the same confident smirk he normally wore.

"Yeah right. Like your one to stop me, let alone us" sneered Wesker.

Chris looked around, seeing everyone staring at the confrontation. He glanced at the lunch ladies, seeing them still preoccupied. The smallest hint of a grin appeared on his face, and before Wesker knew it, Chris's fist met his face. His left eye, to be specific. Wesker fell onto his ass, clutching his eye with a cry of pain. Sergei and Jack went into action with a yell, Sergei's fist aimed for Chris's face and Jack's aiming for his torso. Chris ducked under Sergei's fist which only managed to collide with the hat he was wearing, while blocking Jack's fist best that he could with his arms crossed in an X shape. He pulled back slightly, swinging with a nasty right hook, Jack dodging out of the way but barely, Chris's fist grazing his head slightly. Chris then swung with his left, feeling satisfaction as he felt the breathe heave from Sergei with his fist planted in his stomache. He felt Jack kick him in the gut, before grabbing his arms, holding his arms helpless as Wesker stood up and Sergei wheezed, on his hands and knees. Wesker glared at him. Chris struggled, to no avail. Jill frowned.

'_That Jack guy is massive, and he has too much leverage' she thought, remembering self defence sessions with her dad._

Wesker strolled up to Chris confidently, only to have Chris push back on Jack and try to kick Wesker in the face with his feet. Wesker moved out of the way but barely, Chris's shoes making a slight mark on his face.

"You'll pay for this" he swore, punching Chris in the face when Jack had managed to hold him back.

Blood spurted from Chris's nose and mouth as Chris started coughing up blood. Jill winced at the sight, but made a move to stand up, but Claire grabbed her arms, watching the scene intently.

"Its fine, he can take care of himself" she said quietly, yet calmly.

Jill looked at her puzzled, but when she saw the look in her eyes, she made the connection.

'_She must be his girlfriend! But why let him get beaten up?' Jill thought._

"Chris" came a yell, and three other guys came running down the hallway towards them.

That was all Chris needed as Jack had loosened his grip in surprise as he had turned to look. He wriggled his way out of Jack's hold, elbowing him in the gut and slamming his other elbow into the side of his head. Jack went down like a rock, clutching his gut and head. Wesker stumbled back in surprise as Sergei struggled to his hands and knees. Chris punted Sergei ruthlessly in the stomach again, and he went down, along with Jack. Wesker backpedalled, unable to dodge the uppercut from Chris. His teeth clacked together with a resounding noise and he fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Chris stood there, before retrieving his hat that had been knocked off, holding his nose tightly to hold the blood.

The students cheered, and Alexia and her group stormed off in a hurry, leaving the three downed men. Seeing Claire, Chris walked over to her where she fussed over him, pulling out tissues out of seemingly nowhere and holding it to his nose. Jill felt jealousy rise from her chest, wishing she had Chris as her boyfriend, even though she hadn't even met him. There was just something that drew her to him. Something so attractive that it made her heart beat faster.

"Stupid idiot. I told you to stop them, not to beat them up" she lectured to the much stronger and larger guy, fussing over him and wiping blood from his face and adjusted his hat.

Chris muttered something incoercible which Jill found cute. Jill felt a tinge of jealousy at watching her friend pamper her boyfriend, and deep down she was now praying that Chris would be her boyfriend. The mentioned fellow glanced at the girls, nodding to each of them. His eyes went to Jill, who looked at him back, somewhat surprised at him gazing at her so intently. He cocked his head slightly to the side, before smiling at her and nodding his head. Jill felt blood rush to her head, and nervously smiled back. Chris grabbed the tissue packet from Claire as the three guys came over, breathing hard.

"Crap, Chris you okay man?" asked Richard, in between breaths.

"Yeah bro. No wonder you ran off in such a hurry. You shoulda gotten us to help you" said Leon.

Chris looked at Leon.

"I remember how you got you're ass kicked by them. It's fine, plus I've had worse" said Chris, waving them away.

"See you later Claire-bear" Chris said, holding his nose and walking out with his friends, who were congratulating him and patting him on the back, exchanging high fives with each other.

Jill sighed, watching Chris walk out, who motioned for Brad to join them.

"Like what you see?" asked Claire with a grin, noticing the longing look in Jill's eyes as she followed Chris out of the cafeteria.

"Definitely, he's so hot!" Jill blurted out without thinking, before her eyes widened and she slumped down.

Everyone laughed, although Claire also made a choking gesture, before putting a gun gesture to her head and faked shooting herself.

"What...you don't think your boyfriend's hot?" asked Jill.

Claire pretended to choke herself even harder, and the girls erupted into more laughter. Jill looked shocked. What in the world had gotten into these girls.

"Is there something I said?" asked Jill innocently, her eyes swivelling from one laughing girl to another.

"Yes" said Ada in between her laughing and tears.

Rebecca was holding her stomach, laughing her head off. Even Sheva, normally reserved was up in laugher, a lovely smile gracing her features.

"Sweetie, you obviously don't know much about Chris do you" said Sheva with a smile.

"Well it is my first day. What do you expect? To know everyone?" asked Jill.

"You know Chris's last name?" asked Claire, a grin on her face.

"Yeah...its Redfield right?" said Jill nervously.

"Yup. And do you know what my last name is?" asked Claire, her grin becoming wider.

Jill pulled back, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"No way!" she muttered.

Claire laughed with the girls at poor Jill, who had only picked up on her relation with the enigmatic Chris.

"That's right sweetheart. I'm a Redfield!" she said, a grin on her features.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The rest of the day went smoothly, and sadly Jill didn't see Chris for the rest of that day. However, the talk of the school was the fight between Wesker, Sergei, Krauser and Chris, in which the girls fell even more in 'love' with the one and only Chris Redfield. It was only at home time that she spotted him, talking with a bunch of what people would define as 'nerds,' laughing with them at an inside joke. He smiled at them before waving, glancing around before seeing Claire and her group, walking up to her calmly, and hands in his pockets.

"Yo" he said with a wave, smiling at them.

Jill felt herself blushing, and Chris had noticed, because she glanced at her with a knowing smirk. It wasn't a cocky smirk, saying 'I know I'm hot,' but rather a 'Nice blush.'

"How's your nose?" asked Claire concerned, checking Chris's nose which seemed fine cosmetically, although she had a feeling it was extremely sore.

She poked around with her fingers, Chris wincing in pain and Claire withdrew her hands.

"If you think I look bad, you should see Wesker" said Chris with a grin.

At that moment, Wesker happened to trundle by with Alexia's group, sporting a black eye and a bruised chin, bandages wrapped around his head. They laughed, Jill happy that the bully had what was going to him.

"Heyas Sheva, how's Josh going?" asked Chris with a knowing smirk.

Sheva smacked him on the arm playfully.

"None of your business!" she shot back.

Chris looked heartbroken.

"And after all the hard work I got into getting you two together" he said with a mock tone.

Ada was laughing next to Sheva and Chris glanced at her, a playful smile on his lips.

"What are you laughing about Miss. Wong, or should I nickname you Leon-lover? Or perhaps I should tell him of your crush! Or even better, I can hook you two up!" threatened Chris playfully.

Ada's laugh turned horrified, before she glared daggers at him.

"You wouldn't dare!" she said.

Chris held up his hands with a mock horrified look on his face.

"I just watched House of Flying Daggers, and what those Asian ladies can do with those daggers. No thank you" said Chris.

Jill's head whirled. Chris seemed to have a strong friendly relationship with all of her friends, and she secretly hoped he would have a close relationship with her too.

"Becca, how ya going?" asked Chris, turning to the younger girl.

Rebecca looked shyly at him, but a smile on her lips as she juggled her books in her arms.

"I'm fine" she said.

Chris looked at Jill, and he saw her turn slightly red at his gazing. Deciding to save her, he opened his mouth at the same time.

"I don't think we've met" they blurted out.

Jill's eyes widened, before she turned a lovely shade of crimson. Chris laughed, before winking at her.

"I'm Chris Redfield, nice to meetcha" he said, extending his hand.

"Jill Valentine" Jill replied, gazing into his eyes as she shook his hand.

'_He's so gentle with me' thought Jill._

Chris continued to stare into her eyes, before blinking hurriedly when Claire had nudged him in the arm and pulled back.

"Can't believe you got another friend Claire, with your attitude" said Chris with a grin.

Claire snorted, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Take care of Claire-bear for me would you Jill?" said Chris.

Jill nodded.

"Good, I'll hold it to you. If you need help or anything with homework or whatever I'm sure you'll be able to find me somewhere if ya need me, and although she doesn't look it, Becca has a freakishly intelligent brain" he said.

He glanced at his watch, his smile turning slightly sour.

"Dang it, anyways ladies...Claire, nice catching up with you. Gotta rush to work, nice to meet you also Jill" he said with a smile, and walked hurriedly off.

Rebecca sighed as he walked away. Jill glanced at her. Rebecca was clearly smitten with Chris Redfield.

'_Competition?' thought Jill, before her eyes widened._

'_Chris Redfield? With me? Ha. Nice thinking Jill, he's too perfect to not be taken' she thought miserably._

"Yo Christopher" yelled Claire at his moving back.

Chris looked back at her, an annoyed look on his face at being called Christopher.

"Are you going to be home in time for dinner?" she yelled.

Chris lifted up his phone, and Claire nodded, before frowning.

"He works so hard..." she mumbled.

Jill looked at her concerned, while Sheva, Ada and Rebecca all had sad looks, knowing of the Redfield's situation.

"Their parents died when they were young. They have welfare for young aged adults, and they have an uncle who takes care of them, but he's rarely at home to take care of us because he has his own family who is in another state. And even with welfare money, it's hard to make ends meet, so Chris and I work at days after school, however he works so hard" said Claire sadly.

"Yeah, he doesn't care much for material goods, he said it doesn't matter as long as I'm able to get what I want" said Claire, watching Chris talking with a blonde haired guy as he walked away.

Jill looked at the enigma who was Chris Redfield who was disappearing into the distance. She looked at Claire, and she knew that Claire's tough chick facade was because of having to mainly grow up alone with only her brother to look after her. And she knew Claire cared for Chris a lot, thinking back on when Claire lovingly helped her brother with a bloody nose. Jill smiled unconsciously to herself, and glanced at Claire.

"Hey Jill, you busy tonight?" she asked.

"Erm...i don't think so...why?" Jill replied.

"Alright, dinner at my place, you're going to meet all the guys...you've already met the girls, but we can get to know you better. And no buts" said Claire with a smile, and continued to walk.

Jill looked flabbergasted, and had paused slightly when the entire group had continued to walk.

"Wait Clare, I don't even know where you live!" exclaimed Jill, running after her.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_**I hope it didn't bore you too much, or that it was ultraly cliched. First time writing a High School fic, so which is why i'm asking for a BETAREADER. **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any comments or feedback, it is much appreciated.**_

_**Regards**_

_**Woot~  
**_


	2. And then, Him

**Hey guys, hows it going. **

**Another chapter of my RE Fic, and it's starting to come up nicely. I've got some great ideas in store, one especially good. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Resident Evil, Capcom does. I do not also own the song 'I Miss You' by Blink 182, they belong to the respective bands and producers/labels.**

**Note: Still looking for a BETA READER  
**

**Thanks for the awesome response for the first chapter, I really appreciate it.**

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Tenebras Malum: Thanks for the review, I'm trying my hardest not to make it cliche, but a lack of a beta reader makes it hard**

**Zombiegirl: I'm not so sure about Billy, since I barely know anything about him. I know more about Carlos, but I haven't played RE0 so yeah, I'm not too sure**

**Drackwolf and 86: Hope I didn't make you wait too long **

**cynder097: Yes! Thank you, it proves my stories aren't as boring as I think they are**

**Natasha Sutherland: I hope you haven't died yet, it would truely be a real shame**

**taintedlegacy: Cheers bro, your reviews are always appreciated**

**SilveryPurpleStarDome: Have you ever tried to say your name about 5 times, fast? It's hard. Yeah, the key was for it to be AU, so I can somewhat manipulate the characters to my own evil...my own intentions**

**Stardust4: Imagine harder please xD**

**I thank you all for reviewing, and please enjoy the next chapter.  
**

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

Chris came home exhausted, opening the door and slumped onto the couch like a rag doll. The Redfields were lucky, they had managed to buy a decent sized house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms for a cheap price, which was when recession hit and the owners settled for a small amount of money due to their eagerness to get rid of the house. Needless to say, Chris and Claire had snapped up the offer, and were now settled happily into their home. The couple they bought the house from were happily living far away from Racoon City.

"Chris, get up. We have guests" said Claire, annoyed at her brother.

Chris looked tiredly up, however the guest he saw did not disappoint. He saw Jill Valentine in the kitchen with his sister, both looking at him. Chris noticed the slightly sad look in Jill's eyes at his tired appearance, but that soon changed to happiness since he seemed happy to see her himself. This happened to puzzle the poor guy to no end, wondering why she was so happy to see him smiling back at her.

'_Maybe it's a female thing...' he thought._

"I don't have to help with cooking right?" asked Chris, giving a puppy dog look, that only Claire could resist.

"Well we could..." began Claire, before she was cut off by Jill, in absolute adoration at how cute Chris looked.

"No it's fine, you've worked hard today. I'll help Claire, anyway I like cooking" said Jill.

Chris thanked Jill and headed for the shower. Claire's voice stopped him.

"The girls and guys are also coming by, but they're also bringing food" yelled Claire.

Chris yelled back with a "Kay" and reverted course back to the shower.

Jill helped Claire chop the vegetables.

"You like him don't you," came Claire's voice when she could hear the shower running.

"Huh?" said Jill.

"I know it's early and you just met him, but he might just like you back" Claire replied.

Jill's heart soared, and she felt like growing wings, but then the reality of the situation hit her again.

"Wait, he doesn't have a girlfriend?" asked Claire, with a surprised look.

Claire shook her head.

Again, Jill's heart soared. She felt like she was over the moon, but then a thought crashed her down to earth.

"But he's had like, heaps hasn't he" said Jill.

Claire looked at her sadly, her bright vibrant eyes slightly cloudy from an unpleasant memory.

"Would you believe that he dated Alexia Ashcroft? That was two years ago, his first and only girlfriend, but then it wasn't because he liked her. He dated her since guys were harassing her and she was getting picked on, since we both know how attractive Alexia is. Needless to say Alexia took advantage of Chris's gesture and popular status and rose up, forming her own group. She slowly changed, from being the kind sweet person into a cruel ice queen. Chris noticed the old kind and sweet Alexia had disappeared and a new mean cruel one appeared, and he broke it off instantly. However, it was far too late. Alexia already had influenced a few people, including some close friends of mine. She also has that stupid goon squad of Wesker, Krauser and Sergei to bully the weaker kids.C hris only dated her so that the guys harassing her would get off her back, and in the end he was used by that slut" spat Claire angrily, chopping a large cabbage in half...hard.

Anger burned inside Jill, and she chopped a large lettuce head in half, hard as well. Both imagining the large cabbage head was Alexia Ashcroft's snobby head.

"He never said he had liked anyone. He said he was looking for a girl who was sweet, kind and caring with a big heart, one that he could fall in love with. He just hasn't found that special girl yet however" said Claire.

Jill looked at her, with a sad smile. Claire brightened up however.

"Chris's will become close with you. He does that with all my friends, always wanting the best for me. And to do that, he makes sure I choose good friends. I had a few more friends, but all took advantage of his sweet and caring nature, and used him. That's sometimes a problem of his, he's really protective of me. Since we were young, he would always look out for me. But I know he kist wants me to be happy and to have lots of friends, so I don't really mind that much. When I did find out that my friends had been using him, I wasn't happy and we ended up getting into huge fights, in which we cut off being friends. Jill, don't become like those girls. I can see that you truly are a genuinely nice person, please don't take advantage of my brother" Claire said.

Jill hugged Claire to her surprise, after only knowing her for a day.

"I promise I won't hurt your brother" she said with a happy tone.

Chris walked into the kitchen, dressed in a dark grey long sleeved t-shirt and pants, whistling a tune. He reared back in surprise at the two females hugging.

"If the girl hugging Jill wasn't my sister, I would say that would be hot!" he exclaimed with a grin, before taking off running as Claire chased him, yelling false threats at him.

Jill laughed and smiled.

'_Dad, you would be happy to know that my new friends will take good care of me' she thought happily._

Jill watched as Chris grabbed Claire playfully into a headlock, giving her a noogie despite her protests, Claire's arms flailing madly. She couldn't help but laugh. The doorbell rang. Jill walked to the door as Chris released Claire with a smirk, and she opened it, revealing a bunch of guys.

"Yoooo Wassapppp...ehhh, you're not Chris! You're too sexy to be Chris!" said a guy in a bandana, only to get smacked on the head by Chris himself.

"Joseph you dumbass, get in" he said gruffly, hauling the mentioned guy through the door.

Jill laughed at their antics, as Chris overpowered Joseph and held him in a headlock. Jill met with Chris's other close friends, Joseph Frost who was a joker and always wore a trademark bandana. Josh Stone who was a dark handsome African teenager, who also happened to be Sheva's boyfriend. Richard Aiken, a cool calm collected individual; fiercely loyal to his friends. Forest Speyer, who was competitive to an extent with Chris. Carlos, the friendly spanish guy. And Leon Kennedy, who Jill could only describe as the living replica of the 'Ken' doll from Barbie.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

The guys had introduced themselves to Jill, Joseph hanging around her a bit too much. Jill wondered if Chris minded, however she found him in an arm wrestle with Forest, in which Forest happened to be losing. The guys around were cheering, yelling out bets and taunts at the other two. Forest had a sweat drop trickling down his face, his face in a determined clench as he ever so slowly gave up ground. Chris on the other hand looked calm and passive, with a slight smirk in his face. Then, he blinked before Forest's hand slammed down onto the table. Chris rose in victory.

"Winner!" Chris proclaimed, thumping his chest in a mock caveman-like way.

Forest swore, slapping his hand on the table, while the guys taunted him.

"Weakling"

"Ahah, you lost to Redfield"

"Forest, so disappointing"

"Spezzy, whatcha call that man?"

"Other hand!" Forest ordered, his game face on, slamming his fist on the table in determination.

Chris complied, sitting down again. Jill watched in fascination as Chris, seemingly bored brought down Forest's left hand much to his chargrin. Again ,the guys went wild, mocking Forest.

'_I wonder how strong he is' she thought, curious to how big Chris Redfield's arms were._

"As winner of the arm-wrestling contest, Forest, you must do my maths homework for me, for a week" declared Chris.

Forest snorted, giving him the finger. Chris looked sadly, before he looked up to catch Jill staring at him. Jill cursed silently inside, not wanting to be caught staring. He approached her slowly, stopping right in front of her. Jill's heart began to race as her blue eyes met Chris's dark soft eyes. Her heart was beating so loudly, she thought the entire room could hear it. He leaned forward, to her ear and she shivered at how close they were.

"See something you like?" he whispered softly, his breath tickling her ear, before moving away as soon as he had stopped.

Jill stood perplexed, blushing madly. Several of the guys had noticed from the corner of their eyes and elbows were being nudged.

'_Was he flirting with me?' she wondered._

The doorbell rang, shaking Jill out of her euphoric situation. She turned, to see Chris open the door and let the girls in. Sheva greeted Chris kindly, before spotting Josh and with a cry of happiness ran to him and jumped into his waiting arms. Ada had smiled at Chris before Leon invited her to sit next to him on a couch, where they began an intense conversation. Rebecca was animatedly talking with Carlos about who knows what, and Claire was in the kitchen, busy. Jill looked around at the scene. She had been an only child, the large family environment different to her. She smiled, to see people having fun with each other. The table was packed with food, from KFC from Richard to Caesar salad made by Claire.

Jill felt slightly lonely, most of them talking off with one another or in small groups. She didn't want to be rude and butt in randomly, so she hung off more to the side, unsure and shy. Chris was in the kitchen and came back with a cup of water, drinking deeply. He noticed Jill standing off to the side, her posture somewhat slouched and he could see she was a bit shy to just rush in and talk to people. She looked tough on the outside, mentally, however she was just as delicate as a butterfly. Chris smiled, placing the cup in the sink and walked up to her. He watched her glance in her direction before swiftly looking down, muttering to herself and shuffling her feet. He walked up to her.

"Jill, take a walk with me" he said.

Jill looked at him, shocked and eyes wide.

"I won't hurt you, I promise" Chris said, waving his hands in front of him as if she was going to hit him with a grin on his face.

Jill didn't trust her voice, and simply nodded.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

They walked silently down the road, Jill's head down. Her thoughts were muddled, she was unsure of what to say, how to act and so on. She fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable at her predicament. Chris's dark brown eyes caught hers, and her eyes widened slightly, before turning slightly red. Chris simply flashed her a small smile which sent Jill into jitters. Chris turned, motioning to a playground. Jill looked at him confused.

"I use to come here all the time as a kid" he said softly, walking up and sitting down by a swing.

Jill joined him and they sat there silently for a few minutes.

"So...how do you like Racoon City High so far?" asked Chris.

"It's...nice. I've already met great friends, I feel really welcome" started Jill.

'_And I have a potential love interest too' she thought in her head._

Chris smiled at her. The smile that made her heart beat all that faster.

"That's cool. If you need any help with adjusting here, or to know the latest goss or anything, just come and ask. Don't ask how I would know all the latest gossip, I guess I would blame Claire. She seems to have a whole spy network set up in the school" said Chris with a laugh.

Jill smiled happily. Chris was everything a girl could want. Handsome, sweet, caring and a complete gentleman.

"So then, what is the latest goss then?" asked Jill teasingly.

Chris looked at her.

"Apparently, some chocolate haired girl moved here, who also apparently is extremely hot" he said with a tongue sticking out.

Jill blushed slightly, shivering at his tone as he pronounced hot in a discrete yet seductive way.

"Really? What do you think of these rumours?" asked Jill.

Chris glanced at her.

"Sure I've met the girl. Seems really sweet and nice. As for the 'hot' part, she'll simply have to find out for herself" said Chris with a smirk.

Jill gave him a frown and he laughed at her reaction.

"Nothing ever comes free in life...if you want something, you have to work for it" mumbled Chris.

"What about love then?" asked Jill.

Chris looked at her in surprise, but then thought about it.

"Define love. People have different meanings of love" said Chris.

"What's your definition of love?" asked Jill.

"My definition of love? Never been in love, so I can't really say" replied Chris, shrugging his shoulders.

"So? We all have different definitions of love" replied Jill.

Chris eyed her carefully.

"Why do you want to know what my definition of love is? Are you trying to judge me?" he asked, a frown on his face.

Jill blinked and her eyes widened, before waving her hands in front of a face.

"No, nothing like that!" she spluttered out, but then she realised the grin Chris wore.

"I know, I was just kidding. Love...I guess love is something like when you find someone, and your happy but they're not happy, then you're not happy...you know? Like, you can't be happy until the person you love is happy. Then, if you love the person you would be sad when they're not around, and would love to spent time with them. Even more, you treat them not as a toy in which to indulge your physical wants, but rather someone you can confide in, physically and emotionally. Love doesn't have to be the all 'call each other every night' and so on, I guess...being comfortable with that person as well. There could be simply silence and you and the person you love are in complete happiness. I guess love is like the rift that bridges two individuals, no matter how different they are said Chris.

Jill just stared. No guy she had asked had ever explained it like that. She looked at Chris in an even brighter light, and smiled softly.

"That's awesome" she said softly.

Chris shrugged slightly, looking up at the darkening sky.

"I'm surprised you haven't found love yet" said Jill.

Chris looked at her sadly.

"I don't know if I ever will..." he replied, looking into her eyes.

"Of course you can! Your good looking, sweet, romantic and..." began Jill before she realised what she said and clapped a hand to her mouth, looking horrified and turning a shade of crimson.

Chris laughed, before looking at her with a smile.

"I'm glad you can see past my exterior" he said softly, before standing up.

"Come on, it's getting dark and I bet everyone else is hungry" said Chris.

Jill nodded. She had gotten answers out of him, but he was still a complete enigma to her. And she remembered how her male friends in her old school would say that 'girls were confusing.'

Chris himself was confused.

'_Why did I share my views to her are so openly? I never open up' thought Chris as he watched Jill gracefully pull herself off the swing, and walked towards him. _

'_I guess there's something about her that draws her to me' thought Chris, smilling at Jill as she jumped out of the sand pit next to him._

"So, you know how to get back?" asked Chris.

Jill stared at him.

"Um...no not really"

The truth was that Jill was concentrating more on taking glances at Chris rather than navigating where she was heading.

"Then you should start paying more attention instead of glancing at me" said Chris with a smirk and started to walk away.

Jill's eyes were wide, her mouth open, and she also happened to be beet red. She watched Chris glance back at her, before motioning with his hand. It shook her out of her trance, and she slowly jogged to catch up.

'_Why do I feel so different around him' thought Jill._

_'It's so natural talking to her...and I barely know her. Why?' thought Chris.  
_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

"Eyyyy, your back. We can finally eat!" said Joseph as Chris and Jill walked through the door.

He and the guys cheered. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't have to wait" said Chris.

"We didn't want to...but Claire" muttered Forest, glaring at the younger Redfield.

Claire placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at Forest.

"Did you say something? Was it 'I don't want dinner?" asked Claire angrily.

Forest waved his hands in the air wildly.

"Me? I didn't say anything, I promise!" he said quickly.

The room laughed to Forest's antics.

It was at dinner that Jill got to know everyone better, and had an awesome time talking with the other guys who she hadn't met. She got to know everyone better, and they all made her feel welcome. Later on, the guys moved to the garage while the girls stayed in the living room, gossiping. Jill wondered what Chris was doing; she hadn't talked to him at all since walking back from the park.

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

_Flashback_

_Jill smiled, listening to Joseph tell a joke. She glanced around, seeing people around in various areas. Josh and Sheva were talking, Ada and Leon seemed to be getting close. Then she saw him, Chris. However, he didn't seem to notice her, talking animatedly with Rebecca, both of whom were laughing. Jill felt a tinge jealous, but pushed it down to turn back to Joseph finishing his story, with Claire laughing to his story. Jill then forced herself also to smile and laugh, however what she didn't notice was Chris staring intently at her back for a brief second, before turning his attention back to Rebecca.  
_

_End of Flashback_

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

It was about Seven Thirty that Jill head the sound of music playing. She glanced at Claire, who motioned for the girls to come into the garage. They entered, to see that there was a band set up, with Chris on guitar, Leon on bass and Josh on drums. The other guys were sitting, mucking around or joking with each other. The girls entered the large garage, sitting around on the various chairs or beanbags that were in the room. The only other vehicles were an old rusty pickup truck and a motorcycle.

Josh glanced at Chris and Leon who nodded.

"What song?" asked Josh.

"Jill!" said Chris happily, smiling at her.

Jill blinked back, staring at Chris blatantly, turning slightly red.

"Any songs you would want us to sing?" asked Chris.

"Erm..." muttered Jill.

'_Think! Something...any band!' thought Jill._

"Blink 182!" she blurted out.

"Heyyy, she's got music taste" said Chris.

The guys laughed, high fiving each other, clearly all fans of Blink 182.

"So, what song?" asked Chris.

"Erm...I Miss You" said Jill.

"Right then!" said Josh, before slamming down his drumsticks onto the drums.

Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head (I Miss You) x6

As Leon sang Mark's part, and Chris sang Tom's part, Jill continued to stare at Chris and his eyes would roam over the entire room, however when he passed by hers, he would lock onto her gaze slightly longer, a glint in his eye. A bonus to Jill, Chris had an awesome singing voice.

After the song, they cheered and clapped, Leon raising his hands in triumph.

"Well, that was our song to officially welcome you to Racoon City" said Claire smiling.

Jill looked around at her new friends.

"Thanks guys...I really appreciate it" she said, with a smile.

The girls all laughed, coming to hug her while the guys stood back awkwardly, but cheered. Jill smiled to herself.

_'This school is so much better than my old one. Maybe my Dad screwing up on a job wasn't so bad after all' thought Jill._

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Well that's the end of that chapter. It wasn't as good quality as the first chapter, since I had a massive writer's block in the middle of it. **

**If the story is getting too cliche or whatever, PLEASE TELL ME! I DO NOT WANT THIS FIC TO BE CLICHE.**

**Also, I'm still looking for a BETA READER, anyone? **

**Anyhows, I hoped you enjoyed it**

**Until Next Time**

**Woot~  
**


	3. Talent Show

**I'll admit I STRUGGLED with this chapter.**

**I had alotta problems trying to figure out what to write, and this is what was produced.**

**I apologise as it isn't my greatest chapter.**

**Responses to Reviewers:**

**Ditto9: If you're still around, please PM me your hotmail or whatever, and I'll send you my next draft whenever it gets written. It will be out of no where and without warning, and may look utterly scruffy, but if you're still interested, please PM me your email. Thanks for the offer.**

**taintedlegacy: No beta for you. Finish your story chapters and update instead.**

**Drackwolf: It's hard to get the right mindset. You think of something that's happened to you and apply it to a story, and it ends up sounding crap. Cliche is tough because all the good stuff is cliche.**

**Daitsuke-kun: Simple. Variation. I don't want people popping in, see a HS fic and get excited, only to be sad because it ended up being a clone of some random chick flick where the guy likes the girl or vice versa, then they get together, break up, get back together, or w.e. It's B-O-R-I-N-G. I don't want to bore my readers. As for Ken being an emo kid, that would have also worked, but I don't think Ada would like an Emo Leon, that's just me.**

**To everyone else, Thank you for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Almost here and RE5 does not belong to me.  
**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

She hated this part. Chemistry simply made utterly no sense to Jill, no matter how hard she tried to wrap her head around it. It was as if Chemistry was able to slip in one ear and disappear out the other the next second. She could take notes, listen carefully to the balding man speaking about Oxygen and Potassium, but she simply did not understand anything when it came to chemistry.

"Oxygen comes after H2, so then it makes H2O, which then makes water yeah? Then why is H2O in this experiment bag a gas and not water?" asked Jill.

Claire face palmed. She shook her red fringe out of her eyes and stared at the page, then at Jill who had a hopeful look in her eyes. Claire could only stare at Jill, before she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Jill, do you understand anything at all about Chemistry?" asked Claire, exhausted.

Jill blushed slightly, nervously spinning her pen that she was wielding.

"No...not really" she muttered.

Claire frowned, before looking at her watch. It was lunch break and Claire had spent the last 10 minutes trying to explain about the experiment they had did in class. Jill had come up to Claire later, asking what the experiment was all about, leading them to this place now, with a confused Jill and a very frustrated Claire.

"Okay, okay. I give up. Officially. Completely. There's two people you can try to help you. Chris, or Bec. Becca has tried her hardest but you can't seem to wrap your head around it" exclaimed Claire, pulling out her phone and calling Chris.

The phone rang a few times, before her brother picked up. She could hear the distant voices of guys talking and laughing.

"Yo sis, what's up?" asked Chris.

"You busy Chris? Need you at the library. Jill can't seem to wrap her head around an experiment we did in chem" explained Claire.

"Roger that, ETA 2 minutes" came the reply.

"Idiot, you've been watching war movies with Joseph and the gang haven't you!" exclaimed Claire, a frown on her face.

"Not to mention lots of Arnold. It's good stuff, for as you like to call us...adrenaline junkies. Arnold has the best one-liners also. You know, Get to Da Choppa or you're fired, then you gotta like grunt in an Austrian authentic Arnold way. It's damn good stuff" said Chris.

"Yeah yeah, get over here you jerk" muttered Claire darkly, closing her phone.

Claire turned to look at Jill giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Claire, trying to look annoyed.

"Your expression on your face when you talk to your brother is utterly priceless" said Jill as she continued to giggle, trying to hide her smiling mouth with her right hand.

Claire poked her tongue out at her, giving a "nyah" sound.

"Funny, real funny" muttered Claire.

Chris arrived around two minutes later as he said, and spotted Claire, waving. He passed a bunch of girls who looked at him with appreciation, but he ignored them to Jill's surprise, and she gave a mental cheer.

'_I have a chance after all' she thought happily._

'_Stupid fangirls...I want someone better than a good looking person' thought Chris darkly._

Chris was stumped. Gobsmacked, utterly shocked to the core. He had no idea how Jill could be so intelligent, yet not understand a single thing about Chemistry.

"Jill, in your last school, what was your mark in Chemistry?" asked Chris.

"Borderline C. ½ a mark and I would have failed the unit" came Jill's reply.

"You have so much potential" deadpanned Chris.

"Shut up" muttered Jill, frowning at the paper.

"Okay, let us try this again..." began Chris, and step by step he wrote down and explained the experiment for Jill.

By this time, the page Jill had been using had turned into five pages of explanations from Claire and Chris.

"Oh, so then how do you change a liquid into a solid?" asked Jill.

"Freeze it" replied Chris.

"Are you serious? It's that easy?" asked Jill.

Chris stared at her with a shocked expression, before it turned into a teasing grin which made her heart beat faster and heat rush to her cheeks.

"Absolutely" he said.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

In all other subjects however, Jill excelled. Even Rebecca had to admit that Jill had helped her out once or twice. She found herself enjoying her new group of friends and the girls were lovely. She would spend free time talking with them about the most random of things and let the time pass by. She also would see parts of Chris's group and far too little of Chris for her liking. However Jill would be in for a surprise on this current day.

"JILL!" came Claire's yell from the hallway, brandishing a piece of paper.

"Hi Claire, what are you so excited about?" asked Jill.

Claire's cheeks were flushed and strands of hair were slipping out, but Jill felt a hint of envy over how good Claire looked. Claire was beautiful. Long red hair, a pert nose and a brilliant smile, she could send guys crazy, but she would always refuse offers to go out on dates with other guys. When asked why, she snorted, saying that there were far better guys out there than the ones attempting now.

Claire shoved the piece of paper into Jill's hands.

"Talent...contest?" asked Jill.

"Absolutely. And we'll be winning the first prize, 2000 dollars!" exclaimed Claire.

"Wow...2000 dollars. I wonder where the school gets the money from" replied Jill.

"Who cares. We are so entering and winning this" said Claire happily.

"Great, just freaking great" muttered Jill.

"Absolutely not" said Ada.

"Adaaaa, come onnnn" whined Claire, pouting at her.

"No matter how long you pout at me Claire, I'm not doing it" replied Ada, turning back to her lunch.

"Shevaaaa" whined Claire.

Sheva rolled her eyes at Jill and frowned.

"I don't want to. Plain and simple" muttered Sheva.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

On the other hand, Chris was having the same trouble with his group.

"Richard man, come on. 2000 dollars bro" exclaimed Chris.

Richard opened one eye.

"B-i-t-e m-e" came Richard's reply.

"Forest?" asked Chris.

"Who the hell do you think I am, Houdini?" asked Forest.

"You wish you were" muttered Chris darkly, giving Forest the evil eyes.

He turned to the only two who would join them.

"Fair enough, looks like it's our band then" came Chris's happy voice.

"Great...just great" muttered Josh.

"He blackmailed me" replied Leon, smacking his hand on his forehead.

"Come on guys. It's 2000 dollars. I heard Wesker and co. are going to try and win also" came Chris's reply.

Leon and Josh's heads shot up.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" asked Josh.

The three guys gathered to talk about the talent contest while the rest of their group lounged around under their giant tree.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Claire stared at the girls. She had finally managed to coax Ada and Sheva into joining their group, but Becca was still nervous about it.

"I don't know" muttered Rebecca shyly.

"You're joining, and that's final. Okay, what are we going to do now?" asked Claire.

Rebecca look downcast, showing the shy girl wasn't interested at all in the show.

"Claire, I don't think Becs wants to join the show. Look at her" said Sheva.

Everyone turned to Rebecca, which sent the girl's eyes wide and sported a massive blush.

"It's okay if you don't want to" said Claire.

"I really don't think I can do it. I'm really sorry!" said Rebecca.

"It's okay girl. Maybe next time" said Sheva, smiling.

Jill looked around at the girls. Besides Claire, they didn't seem too enthusiastic about the idea.

"We could...sing a song? Anyone know how to play an instrument?" asked Ada.

Most of the girls shook their heads, except for Claire.

"I can play the piano, or the keyboard. Whatever suits the song better" said Claire

"We could sing without instruments" suggested Claire.

"I rather not" said Rebecca softly.

"Any other suggestions?" asked Claire.

"I like the idea. Imagine the four of us in harmony, singing without any instruments...unless we get Chris and his friends to play instruments" said Jill, hoping to bring Chris into the picture.

"That would be awesome. Then we can mix up the guys and girl's voices together" said Claire excited.

"Perhaps Acoustic also" suggested Ada, a smile on her face at the prospect of spending more time with Leon.

"I like it, I'll call Chris and ask him" Claire said.

"Yeah Claire-bear? What's up" asked Chris.

"We have an idea for the talent contest. Your group and ours team up" said Claire.

"You kidding me right?" asked Chris.

"Why would I. Come over to the cafeteria with your group and we'll explain" replied Claire.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill smiled as she saw Chris, Josh and Leon enter into the cafeteria, Chris looking utterly gorgeous with his spiky hair. Ada had all eyes for Leon and Sheva smiled happily at Josh. They had moved to a larger rectangular table to fit everyone and Chris plonked down next to Jill, Sheva and Josh sitting next to him. Ada was giving Leon goo goo eyes as he sat down next to her, brushing his fringe out of her eyes. Chris looked at Jill, giving her a tiny smile. Jill felt blood rush to her head and she swore she was wearing a huge blush. She took a quick breath before giving Chris a brilliant smile. Chris's smile grew.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey yourself" replied Jill.

Chris grinned, winking at her before turning back

"So, what's up Claire" said Chris, as they all sat down.

Claire looked genuinely excited, her eyes twinkling.

"Think of this. Instruments, and most of us singing a song in different parts, like in harmony" said Claire.

"A mixture of girls and guy's voices?" asked Leon.

"Exactly. We'll also have you guys playing instruments to add to the depth of the song. I think it would be brilliant!" exclaimed Claire.

"How long do we have again?" asked Ada.

"A month" said Claire.

"One month to rehearse and get everything right?!" exclaimed Jill.

"Yup, I hope you're hard working as ever, because we can't loose the 2000 dollars" said Claire happily.

Chris frowned. Once Claire put her whole heart into something, she couldn't be deterred.

"Wait, you've already decided on what we're doing?" asked Sheva.

Claire smiled.

"Yup, and nothing you guys say will let you get out of it" she said happily.

Chris groaned.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

They sat in a circle, a huge piece of paper with a circle in the middle, the word "song" put in the middle.

"Suggestions for songs? We don't have enough time to make our own song" said Claire.

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" said Leon with a grin, high fiving Chris and Josh.

"Uhh, I was thinking something better?" asked Claire.

"What's wrong with Greenday?" asked Josh.

Sheva rolled her eyes at Josh.

"Silverstein, The End?" suggested Chris.

"Nope" said Claire.

"Almost Here, Delta Goodrem and Brian Mcfadden" suggested Ada.

The girls squealed in happiness and the guys stared blankly at each other.

"Delta Goodywhat?" Brian Mcfaggon?" asked Leon with a grin, teasing Ada and high fiving the guys again.

"That would work so well! Imagine it, each of us taking a part in it" said Claire.

"We have too many people for it-" began Chris.

"I don't sing" interrupted Josh.

Claire simply smiled.

"It makes it easier for us" said Claire.

"We have four girls, three guys. Sheva, Jill, Ada, Chris, Josh, Leon and I. So Josh isn't singing, bringing us down to 3 girls and two guys. I won't sing, so its three and two. Unless one of you doesn't want to sing" said Claire.

"I'm out!" blurted Sheva quickly.

"Whoa Sheevs, what's the rush?" asked Leon.

"I...I'm too embarrassed to sing a main part" said Sheva.

"Then what can Sheva do?" asked Josh.

"Of course. Sheva can sing backup!" said Claire.

"Backup?" asked Chris.

"Exactly. Backup. Then Jills, you can go with Chris and Ada can go with Leon, and you both take turns with the parts! It's perfect!" said Claire happily.

Jill looked at Chris, Chris looked at Jill. Jill blushed slightly and Chris grinned. He leaned towards it's ear.

"I hope you can stand my singing" said Chris with a grin.

"I hope so too" whispered Jill back, grinning back at him.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill sat next to Chris, gulping down a large amount of water from her water bottle, sighing with contentment as her throat stopped screaming at her. Chris glanced at her, giving her a smile before turning back and fiddling with his electric guitar.

"Claire's a slave driver" whispered Jill as she watched Claire boss Sheva and Ada around.

"That's Claire for you. She really goes crazy at times" replied Chris.

"But even the smallest detail Claire is going crazy. Ada hit a note slightly sharp and Claire stopped the entire rehearsal for it" murmured Jill.

Chris glanced at Jill, smiling as Jill had a grin on her face, watching Ada complain to Sheva while Claire was off talking to Leon. Chris thought Jill was beautiful. He also loved her fun loving and hard working personality and he smiled to himself as he stared at her. A strand of hair fell loose from behind her ear and he was tempted to push it back. He breathed deeply, and looked back down.

"I guess that's the lovely Redfield trait for you" said Chris, breaking the silence.

Jill glanced at him, brushing the offending strand away.

"I hope you're not like that" Jill replied.

Chris grinned cheekily.

"You'll just have to find out" he said, before standing up and walking over to Josh and Leon.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The day had arrived. Their group was last out on the list.

Forest and Richard had paired up to do "Drop it like it's hot" to their surprise, explaining that they were bored one day. Two others did some DJing, one did a failed magic show. Others came and went. Finally, the final two. Wesker, Sergei and Jack performed ironically, Holiday by Green day. Too bad for them it sounded terrible. Jack Krauser kept stuffing up on the drums, and Sergei sang backup off tune. After their show Wesker stalked off, shaking his head. Seeing as it was finally their turn, they strode up onto stage in front of the whole school.

A panel of judges sat at the front, and stared at them. And they began, with Chris strumming before they started.

(Chris)  
Did I hear you right  
'cause I thought you said  
Let's think it over  
You have been my life  
And I never planned  
Growing old without you

_The girls were going wild as Chris sang, and were waving their hands to the beat. The guys acted as if they were indifferent to the song, trying to act cool._

Shadows bleeding through the light  
Where the love once shined so bright  
Came without a reason  
Don't let go on us tonight  
Love's not always black and white  
Haven't I always loved you?

(Jill)  
But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause your only almost here

_The guys cheered as Jill sang and they got into the song as well, as everyone was going crazy. The judges were nodding, writing on their pieces of paper._

(Leon)  
I would change the world  
If I had a chance  
Oh won't you let me  
Treat me like a child  
Throw your arms around me  
Oh please protect me

(Leon and Ada)  
Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts

_Leon and Ada sang in perfect harmony, Ada smiling happily at Leon as he sung the next few words. Sheva sung perfectly as backup, much softer due to her embarrassment, but she grew in courage._

(Leon)  
Haven't I always loved you?

_Leon smiled happily at Ada as she began to sing._

(Ada)  
But when I need you  
You're almost here  
And I know that's not enough  
And when I'm with you  
I'm close to tears  
'cause you're only almost here

_Jill and Chris nodded to each other, and they shared the same microphone as they sung the chorus together._

(Jill and Chris)  
Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts

_Jill's soprano voice meshed perfectly with Chris's tenor, and they sang, staring at each other._

(Chris)  
Haven't I always loved you?

(Jill)  
But when I need you  
You're almost here

(Leon)  
Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you

(Ada)  
And when I hold you you're almost here

(Chris)  
Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted

(Chris and Jill)  
And now I'm with you I'm close to tears  
(Leon)  
'cause I know I'm almost here  
(Leon and Ada)  
Only almost here

The crowd cheered wildly, screaming Encore. Chris glanced over at Jill, her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness. It was then that Chris realised, there was something to Jill that attracted him to her. He didn't know what it was, but it was certainly there. Jill turned to see Chris staring at her and she blushed and looked down, before flashing him a brilliant smile. Chris returned the smile, and they turned back to the cheering audience.

Suddenly, Josh pounded away on his drums, and Chris and Leon went wild with their guitar and bass respectively. Claire followed on her keyboard and for twenty seconds, they played before reverting back to the song. Jill and Chris sang together.

(Jill and Chris)  
Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts

(Chris)  
Haven't I always loved you?

(Jill)  
But when I need you  
You're almost here

_Josh pounded away on his drums, as they switched to the chorus again._

(Leon and Ada)  
Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts

(Leon)  
Haven't I always loved you?

(Ada)  
But when I need you  
You're almost here

(Leon and Ada, Chris and Jill)  
Bruised and battered by your words  
Dazed and shattered now it hurts

(Leon and Chris)  
Haven't I always loved you?

(Ada and Jill)  
But when I need you  
You're almost here

They stood there, in front of a standing audience clapping away, smiling happily. They saw Rebecca jumping up and down and clapping happily, a huge smile on her face. Jill grinned, turning to Chris. He caught her eye and they shared a quiet moment between themselves where the whole world faded, before she turned back to the audience.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologise again as it isn't my best work, but I tried my hardest. **_

_**Please review,your feedback really helps me to get better and improve.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Woot  
**_


	4. Winner Takes All

**I took ages with this update. After writing about the Talent Contest, I wasn't exactly sure where to take this, until this idea came along.**

**I do have an overall plan of where I'm going to take this story, so it's just the filling in between. **

**Anyway, I made this chapter big and fat because I made you all wait for so long. **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Biohazardous Fears: I prefer to have quality over quantity, so I do update slowly. I want to make my writing as best as possible.**

**Cloudtail: Glad you gave it a go! Hopefully you'll continue to read. **

**SparkleValentine: In a way, it was a bit cliche with Wesker, but I'll try to work on it. As for Jill, she starts off weak now, but as the story goes along she'll slowly develop into a stronger character.**

**To everyone else, thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them.**

**Anyway, without further waffle, the 'much' anticipated next chapter.  
**

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Claire came screaming into the cafeteria, waving a piece of paper around. Sheva, Jill and Ada looked at Claire who was waving frantically.

"We won!" she screeched, shoving the piece of paper onto the table.

Jill leaned over to read it.

"First Place...The band "Eternal Sonata...?" asked Jill.

"That was our band name Jilly! Didn't you know?" asked Claire.

Jill stared at her, before turning to the other girls. They all shrugged, knowing that Claire would come up with the weirdest names.

"Right...so we won. Second Place...Forest and Richard?" she said with surprise.

"Funny isn't it. They both win 25 dollars" snickered Claire.

Sheva smiled.

"2000 dollars, between the seven of us? How does that work?" asked Sheva.

"Oh, I get 50 percent since it was my idea, you all can fight over the scraps" mocked Claire with a high and mighty aura.

They laughed, smiling at one another.

"I was being serious" deadpanned Claire.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Chris glanced up from the book he was reading at the page shoved in front of his face. He was seated against a tree overlooking the oval, where the guys were playing soccer. Chris had refused, saying his ankle was a bit sore. He looked at Claire, before grabbing the piece of paper. He looked down, before grinning.

"We won? Awesome" said Chris with a laugh.

"Yeah. We really did it" said Claire, slumping down next to him.

"What's up Claire? You don't normally seek me out unless it's important" said Chris.

Claire looked at him, before opening her mouth...and then shut it again. This intrigued Chris.

"Okay, it must be pretty big for you to be speechless" said Chris with a grin.

Claire nudged him playfully with her shoulder, before sighing.

"I think I like that new guy...Steve" said Claire.

"Steve? Ranga boy?" asked Chris.

Claire slapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Don't say that Chris!" she exclaimed.

"Steve hey...he seems like a relatively good fellow. In fact, he's running towards us right now" said Chris, looking at the guys playing soccer.

Claire's eyes followed Steve as he chased down the ball, before punting it away and running back to the group. Chris grinned as he watched his sister eye Steve.

"He's not a bad guy Claire. Get to know him first before you do anything, he seems pretty decent though"

said Chris, standing up.

Claire looked at him.

"Where are you going?" asked Claire.

"To teach Jill chemistry again. She just doesn't get it" said Chris with a laugh.

"Really? Chemistry of what kind?" asked Claire playfully, running off laughing as Chris began to chase her.

On the soccer field, Steve turned to where Claire and Chris were.

'_Cute' was his only thought. _

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Chris walked into the library, searching around for Jill. He spotted her at the far table, talking random guy from their year. Chris's eyebrows shot up in surprise, before shrugging and walking towards them. He heard Jill laugh as the guy told her a joke, and they both smiled happily at one another. Chris swallowed down the surge of jealousy, and reached them.

"Heya Jill" said Chris with a smile.

Jill turned to Chris, her eyes wide and seemingly slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"Oh, Chris... hey...uhh...this is Matt" she said, motioning to him.

Chris turned to the guy. He was pretty big, strong and solid. He had short blonde hair with blue eyes, and seemed to be pretty decent bloke.

"How you doing" said Chris, offering his hand.

Matt looked at him, as if sizing him up. Their eyes locked, neither man flinching. Finally, Matt turned away from Chris's steel gaze, and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. See you around Jill" he said, walking off.

Chris followed him with his eyes, before turning to Jill.

"Interesting friend you got" Chris said.

Jill looked at him puzzled, before shrugging.

"So, you going to help me or what?" she asked with a smile.

Chris grinned back.

"I should get paid for this" he muttered with a grin.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Chris and Claire waved their friends off, before walking back home. As they slowly left the school grounds, Chris caught out of the corner of his eye Matt approaching the girls and engaging Jill in conversation. Quickly turning his head back, he grinned at Claire after he caught her frowning at him.

"So we're rich now hey?" he said quickly

Claire looked at Chris.

"I don't like him...there's something about him that I don't like" said Claire.

Chris glanced at Claire, who was frowning as Matt and Jill laughed together.

"We have our jobs to do Claire. We can't be there for her all the time" replied Chris.

"I know...but there's just something that's wrong about him. I don't know what yet, but I'll talk to Jill about it when I have the chance" replied Claire, before walking off.

Chris looked at Claire, before smiling.

"You really have grown onto Jill...haven't you Claire-bear" murmured Chris, before following after her.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Chris walked up to Jill the week after, to find her at the same place with Matt again, however this time he had his textbooks out also. Chris walked up to them, as tuesday was their usual chemistry studying day. It seemed that she spent more time hanging out with Matt, always found with him in conversation around the school. Chris however had pushed aside his jealously, happy that Jill had made more friends. However, she continued to spend more and more time with him, and Chris was starting to become more and more jealous.

"Hey Jill, ready to get to work?" asked Chris, feeling somewhat annoyed at seeing him sitting so easily by her side.

Jill didn't catch his eye.

"I'm sorry Chris...Matt is teaching me now" she mumbled.

Chris blinked in surprise.

"Oh...I see how it is then" said Chris angrily, before walking away.

Jill looked at Chris's back, opening her mouth to say something before she felt Matt's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine" Matt said.

Jill nodded, shaking away the feeling that she was doing something wrong. She wasn't Chris's girlfriend or anything; there was nothing wrong with asking Matt to help her instead...right?

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

_A group of people sat in a circle around a table, exchanging information around a large conference table. _

"_So, no movement yet?"_

"_Intel has nothing to report." _

"_We have to keep an eye on her, they could strike at any moment"_

"_Should we raise the level of alertness?"_

"_No, keep it as it is. _

"_And what about them. We know that they are going to move soon, should we move against them?"_

"_We can't. We don't have the authority to." _

"_The objective must be protected...at all costs."_

"_The school is continuing to co-operate?"_

"_Yes, they are willing to help us in any way."_

"_We cannot fail...if she falls into the wrong hands they can manipulate him to do anything..."_

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Claire sat next to Jill in Chemistry, looking at her struggling with her work.

"Didn't Chris teach you this last week?...oh wait, that's right. You asked Matt to help you instead didn't you" said Claire with a hint of venom.

"Claire, I don't want to hear this from you" sighed Jill in frustration.

"You owe Chris an apology. After so many weeks of helping you out, you suddenly replace him with Matt" said Claire seriously, looking at Jill.

Jill turned to her, frowning. She was sick and tired of this.

"_Matt this, Matt that. ENOUGH! "She thought._

"There's nothing wrong with Matt. He's a perfectly nice guy, or is it because I'm not paying as much attention to Chris?" shot Jill back.

Claire stood up, pens clattering around her from the pencil case in her lap.

"What the hell do you know about Chris? You're all friendly and lovely, and then when you find another friend you just throw him away to the side?" hissed Claire.

"Are you accusing me of using Chris?" asked Jill.

"Damn right I am, stay the hell away from Matt if you know what's good for you...and don't hurt Chris" spat Claire, stomping out of class.

Jill looked annoyed at Claire.

'_What the hell do you know anyway' she thought, pushing away her mind which screamed at her that Claire's words were true._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Claire stood in front of Matt by the oval.

"What can I do for a pretty lady like you?" asked Matt with a charming smile.

"Stay away from Jill" Claire said.

Matt grinned at her.

"Why, you want me for yourself do you?" asked Matt.

Claire didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Stay away from her. She's got enough on her plate as it is, she doesn't need a jerk like you to complicate things" replied Claire.

"You know something hunnybuns. No one, calls Matt Malone a jerk and gets away from it" said Matt, his eyes blazing with anger.

"What are you going to do? Hit a girl?" taunted Claire.

Matt moved swiftly, slamming into her and pinning her arms to the ground below her. Claire thrashed wildly, staring with hatred at Matt. He was strong, too strong for her.

"The hell do you think you are doing?" Claire hissed.

Matt grinned at her.

"I like the ones who struggle" he said with a grin.

His grin instantly faltered, before he grabbed at his crotch with a moan. Claire pulled herself from under him, her knee as her weapon.

"I like the ones who talk big, and have no balls" replied Claire, kicking him in the stomach brutally and striding off.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill, Ada, Claire, Sheva and Rebecca sat around a table at lunch time. Claire looked happily at her ham and cheese sandwich, pulling up her sleeves to bite into it. Jill stared at her wrists...and although Claire avoided Jill and her gaze, she still responded to her, however briefly.

"Claire...what happened to your wrists?" asked Jill.

Claire glanced at them, before looking at Jill.

"This is why I told you to stay away from Matt" replied Claire.

Sheva stood up, her dark eyes blazing.

"Where is he? I'll kick his ass" she said fiercely.

Two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kick whose ass darling?" asked a voice.

Sheva smiled at Josh, her anger draining away in a second.

"Nothing" she said with a happy smile, as Josh kissed her head and headed away with his tray towards the guys.

Matt walked towards the group of girls with a grin.

"Hey ladies. Jill, can I talk to you?" he asked, carefully ignoring Claire's death stare.

Jill looked at him, before nodding.

"Sure" she said, "what's up?"

"Not here, somewhere else" he said, pointing to the exit of the cafeteria.

"Jill..." said Claire.

Rebecca looked slightly alarmed, Ada looked worried and Claire shot daggers at Matt. Sheva had her eyes closed, scrunching her pants underneath the table.

"I can take care of myself" said Jill.

With that, she stood up and followed Matt outside. Claire frowned, and her eye caught Chris. He nodded, standing up and followed from a distance. Ada glanced at Leon who was about to take a deep bite into his big pie. He frowned, before Ada looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He sighed, taking a huge bite and followed Chris.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

"What do you want to talk about? Asked Jill.

They stood in the hockey field, no one around. Neither of them spoke as he led her here, both caught up in their thoughts. She hadn't realised they had wandered so far.

"Your friends want me to stay away from you...I don't know why" said Matt.

Jill frowned at him, before looking down.

"Did you...did you hurt Claire?" asked Jill, looking at him.

"Why would I hurt Claire for? She's one of your friends" said Matt defensively.

"I don't know...she had bruises on her wrists and said you did it" she said.

Matt turned away, scratching at his head before he turned to her.

"I'm sorry to say this Jill...but it wasn't me. It's Chris who did it" he said.

Jill gasped, looking at him with surprise.

"Chris wouldn't abuse Claire! He cares for her!" she said.

"You can be excused because your new Jill...but everyone knows that Claire comes to school sometimes with huge bruises...I'm sorry Jill. Chris hits Claire" said Matt softly.

Jill frowned, her thoughts conflicted. On one side, Claire and Chris seemed to take genuine care of each other. She couldn't see Chris hitting her. But she had seen Chris fight, the way he beat the three guys in the cafeteria, the serious look on her face. She turned away, looking into the sky.

"I don't know what to say" said Jill, looking down.

She turned, to see Matt right up next to her. She instinctively took a step back, but Matt grabbed her wrist roughly.

"Ouch! Matt...what are you doing?" she asked, her eyes widening.

Matt grinned, a maniacal look in his eyes.

"No one can here you scream baby" he said, roughly dragging her towards him.

Jill gasped in pain as he slammed a fist into her stomach.

"Matt...please" she said, "what are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" mocked Matt. "...I'm destroying you!"

He shoved her onto the ground, and was ready to pounce before he heard a voice.

"Guys like you really are the scum of the earth" said a voice.

Matt turned to see Chris, standing there with his hands in his pockets. He instantly frowned.

"Scram Redfield, you don't have any business here" he said.

Chris looked at him, his eyes serious.

"Not my business? That's one of my friends you're attacking there. I would say it's my business" he said.

Matt grinned.

"Your sister Claire was fun to play with you know that. The way she cried out when I kissed her, how she struggled" taunted Matt.

Chris stared at Matt, before laughing. Matt looked genuinely surprised.

"Dumbass, Claire wouldn't let any guy do that to her. She's too tough for that" grinned Chris, cracking his knuckles.

He unzipped his jacket, throwing it to the floor.

"You dare mess with my sister and my friends punk?" Chris asked, deadly serious.

Matt instinctively took a step back, while Jill watched. Then Matt's face turned to a grin. He whistled. Out of the stands, several guys came down towards the field. Albert Wesker, Sergei Vladimir, Jack Krauser were the main ones Jill noticed, but they were with another four guys, Jake, Peter, Andrew and Trevor. However, Leon came walking in from the entrance, walking up to Chris. Chris grinned at Leon.

"Well, this isn't good" he said.

"You walked right into a trap Redfield" replied Leon with a grin.

"Who said it was a trap? I am the one doing the trapping" grinned Chris.

"Yeah, if I wasn't here it would be nine verse one" muttered Leon.

"I could have taken them" replied Chris.

"Yeah, in your dreams" muttered Leon.

Chris then turned to Jill.

"Jill, please go to the guys in our group. We need some help" said Chris.

Jill looked at them in surprise. These two guys, looking calm as the nine guys converged on them. Matt's nervous grin had turned into one of confidence with backup.

"Yeah, please do that as fast as possible" said Leon.

Jill looked at them both, and knew that they wouldn't back down. They knew they were going to loose, but it was their own sense of ideals and honour that made them refuse to back down.

"Jill..." began Chris, "GO NOW!" he yelled.

Jill stepped away from the pair, and ran off. She exited the entrance, and cursed for having the hockey stadium so far away from the campus. Leon turned to Chris.

"We're so screwed" he said.

Chris shrugged.

"It could be far worse. Anyway...she's gone now and that's all that matters" said Chris.

"Yeah...I should of kissed Ada before I thought about following you to your doom" muttered Leon.

"Idiot, we both didn't know it was a trap, nor do you have the balls to kiss her. So you wouldn't have done it either way" said Chris.

The group of guys just stared as they talked to each other calmly. Matt clenched his fist, and he charged. Chris and Leon nodded at each other, and charged back.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Jill ran, breath running ragged as she sprinted into the cafeteria. She instantly made for the guys, who stood up quickly.

"What's wrong Jill?" asked Forest.

"Chris...Leon...hockey stadium!" she heaved out.

The guys instantly jumped from their seats and ran out of the cafeteria. The girls came over.

"Jill? Where's Chris and Leon?" asked Sheva.

"Hockey stadium...Matt and a bunch of guys are there" she said breathlessly.

"Rebecca, stay behind with Jill. We'll go" said Claire, her face set with determination.

"No! It's my fault. I'm coming!" said Jill.

Claire nodded.

"Try to keep up" she said, and they ran from the room.

Jill sprinted after them, determined to keep up.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Leon and Chris charged, before Chris's shoulder slammed into Jake's body, Jake coming away second best as he stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Chris then turned, his fist hitting Andrew in the stomach, with a knee to his forehead sending him to the ground, moaning in pain. Matt came forward with a charge, only for Chris to sidestep and shove him into Wesker who was behind him.

Leon jumped, drop-kicking Sergei into Jack and they stumbled back. He got to his feet, only to be met by the big boot of Trevor, and he stumbled as he fell. Chris saw Leon fall, and charged towards him, kicking Wesker away while Leon tripped Peter and Matt with a leg-sweep from the floor. Chris then ducked under Trevor's fist, diving forward and slamming his shoulder into his gut. Trevor stumbled back, wheezing. Leon got up, his right hook ducked under by Sergei. His left hook caught the side of Jack's head before Wesker slammed into his back with a charging elbow and he fell forward, groaning in pain. Chris ducked under a roundhouse kick by Jake, blocking a punch from Andrew to the side and returned his own uppercut, slamming into his jaw. Andrew slumped to the floor. Chris turned, only to barely block Jack's right hook and felt Matt's foot graze his face. His right arm came forward, slamming into Jack's neck and Jack stumbled away, before Chris rolled away from Matt.

Trevor heaved himself up, only to be tripped by Leon, before Leon jumped and slammed his elbow into Trevor's gut. Chris came up form his roll, before stumbling back as Jake's foot slammed into his head, before he ducked under Wesker's fist and came up right into Sergei's foot. Chris hit the floor, hard.

Leon stood over Chris as he shook away the stars, kicking away Jack and Peter with successive quick kicks, and then ducking under Jake's jumping fist, and meeting his body in the air with a ferocious uppercut to the gut. Jake stumbled to the ground, groaning. There were only five guys left, Albert, Sergei, Jack, Peter and Matt, but Leon and Chris were tired. Chris hauled himself to his feet, and stood back to back with Leon.

"How you feeling?" asked Leon.

"I don't feel so hot" muttered Chris, and they grinned.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

Matt came forward with a straight, which Chris blocked, and sent his own one back, slamming into his face and sending blood gushing from his nose. Chris then blocked two kicks from Wesker, before Sergei's fist slammed into his head from behind and Chris fell. Leon backpedalled from Peter's wild kicking, before jumping forward and his knee catching Peter in the forehead. He ducked under Jack's fist, before Jack's foot caught him in the stomach. Leon gasped in pain, before Jack's fist slammed into his head, sending him to the floor.

Matt heaved up Chris, slamming his fist into his gut. Chris coughed blood.

"How does it feel Redfield? To loose?" asked Matt.

Chris looked at him, before grabbing his head and headbutting him. Matt fell, grabbing at his head while Chris stumbled back. His foot met Jack's face and he jumped, his roundhouse kick blocked by Wesker. Peter grabbed his back in pain as Leon slammed his fist into his lower right back, and Leon then grabbed him and threw him at Sergei. Sergei dodged, and swiftly moved forward. Leon threw a weak straight which Sergei took advantage of, slamming him his stomach with his fist and an uppercut. Leon hit the deck.

Chris slammed his fist into Wesker, before he turned and his elbow smacked right into Jack. He blocked a flurry of strikes from Matt, before he slammed his fist again into Matt's face, before tripping him with a leg sweep. Chris heaved himself up, before a fist slammed into his head, and he dropped to the floor. He felt himself being lifted up, and a fist slammed into his gut. Chris groaned in pain, stumbled to the floor on all fours. An elbow slammed into his back and he cried out, before a kick to his stomach sent him to the ground, facing the sky. Matt's bloody face glared at him.

"Having fun Redfield?" he asked, stomping on Chris's head.

Meanwhile Sergei slammed his fist into Leon's shoulder, Leon having barely moved.

"You know something Leon? You're a weakling" he taunted.

Leon grinned back with bloody teeth, before spitting blood in his mouth.

"You can't fight for crap Russian" replied Leon, before he groaned as Sergei kicked him in the gut.

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

The group of guys and girls came onto the scene, to see them mercilessly beating Leon and Chris. The guys instantly ran towards them, the girls hot on their heels. Matt looked up, only to see the flying foot of a pissed off Claire Redfield connect with his skull. The guys slammed into the others, and a brawl ensued, the girls joining in. They beat them badly, and they let them go after a brutal beating that had them pleading for mercy. Matt and his group stumbled away as fast as they could. Ada ran to Leon's side with a cry, whose face was badly bruised and bloody, several cuts on his face.

"Leon!" she said.

Leon opened his eyes weakly, smiling at her.

"Did...did we win?" he asked softly.

Ada smiled at him and slapped him very lightly on the cheek.

"Yes silly...we won" she said.

Leon looked at her with unfocused eyes.

"Should of...kissed you while I had the chance" he mumbled, before closing his eyes.

Ada smiled at him.

"Silly...you can kiss me all you want later when you get better" she whispered.

Claire and Jill rushed to Chris, who lay facedown on the ground. Claire slowly turned him over, and he groaned, before opening his eyes. Blood and dirt streaked down his face.

"I don't feel so hot Claire-bear" he muttered.

Claire smacked him lightly on the shoulder, and he grimaced.

"Idiot. You shouldn't have taken them on" she said.

"He attacked you...so I broke his nose" mumbled Chris softly, closing his eyes again.

Jill looked at Chris. She turned to Claire, who looked at her angrily.

"You should have listened to me, otherwise this wouldn't have happened" spat Claire.

Jill shrunk back, before looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled.

Claire turned to her,

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Leon and Chris when they wake up tomorrow with their bodies burning with pain" came Claire's frosty reply.

Jill hung her head.

_'Chris...Leon...' she thought sadly._

_**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**_

**And with that, ends the chapter. It had everything in it really, and a massive fight scene that took ages to write.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please respond with feedback so I know on what to improve on.**

**Until next time (Hopefully not too far away)**

**Woot**_**  
**_


End file.
